M60
The M60 is a light machine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS). Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M60 appears frequently throughout the campaign. It is used to defend the C-130 in Operation 40 as it is taxiing down a runway under heavy enemy fire, and is one of the starting weapons in "S.O.G." with a version with Extended Mags, or Big Ammo, that can also be picked up in the level. Several mounted M60s also can be used in "S.O.G." In "The Defector" a mounted M60 can be found at the end of the mission. It is last seen in "Rebirth," being used on Mi-8 helicopters against the advancing CIA soldiers. Multiplayer The M60 is unlocked at level 21 in multiplayer. It is the only LMG that features damage drop-off, while other LMGs keep the same damage at all ranges. Within close range the M60 is one of two fully automatic guns that can achieve 2 shot kills (the other being the Skorpion), and can get 3 shot kills at all other ranges. It is almost identical to the M60E4 in Call of Duty 4 with mostly cosmetic differences. The one big difference are its iron sights, which are drastically different to its modern variant. Although it deals high damage, in close ranges the low fire rate can let the player down against other guns with a high fire rate. However, at medium to long ranges, when equipped with a Grip, the M60 can deal huge amounts of damage where other guns such as Assault Rifles would have to fire in bursts. Thus, this is an excellent weapon when firing behind cover, such as out of windows on maps such as Nuketown or Berlin Wall. Due to the gun's large magazine, the user also doesn't have to worry about reloading. This is useful, as it frees up the Tier 2 perk slot that would be normally taken up by Sleight of Hand. This is especially true with Extended Mags, which places all carried ammo into the box. It is interesting to note that, unlike most weapons, the time for a partial reload and an empty reload are exactly the same. The M60 is an excellent choice for players concerned with running out of ammo. Thanks to the incredibly high damage, large ammo capacity, and manageable rate of fire, the M60 has the potential to bring a player to high killstreaks without the need for Scavenger. Like all LMGs, the M60 suffers poor ADS time and bad hipfire accuracy. However, either of these problems can be resolved with Sleight of Hand Pro or Steady Aim, respectively. Combined with the Hardened perk, the gun can pull off incredible amounts of bullet penetration. Hardened Pro is also very helpful for taking down enemy killstreaks, and also to help maintain aim on a target while sustaining damage from enemy weapon fire. Some users may favor Warlord in that this can allow the M60 to have both the Grip and Extended Mags attachment at the same time. Grip is useful for reducing recoil, which improves accuracy over long range, and Extended Mags is extremely beneficial in that it places all carried ammo within the magazine, meaning the user will not have to deal with the extremely long reload time, which happens to be the longest of any weapon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. When paired with Scavenger, Grip, and Extended magazines this gun is by far the best gun in the game for suppressive fire. This is extremely useful for defensive situations, such as defending a bomb in Demolition. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Infrared Scope Zombies The M60 makes a very brief appearance in Zombies. It is the primary weapon in Dead Ops Arcade for all characters, and can only be replaced by power-ups or if the player receives the Fate of Firepower, upgrading the M60 to a Death Machine permanently. It never needs to reload and never runs out of ammo. It has a different firing sound in Dead Ops Arcade. It can be unlocked in Ascension via the "give all" command for the PC. Gallery M60_1st_Person_BO.png|The M60 in Black Ops. M60 iron sight.png|Iron sights. File:ELITE_M60.png|Render of the M60 M60 Reload.png|Reloading. EDRL.jpg|The M60's early Create-A-Class image. M60 stats.jpg|The M60's stats. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The M60 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) with its original iron sights, unlike the console/PC versions. It has a medium-low rate of fire and very high recoil (in multiplayer this can be solved by using the perk : Nerves of Steel), though not as much as the XM22. It has a 100 box magazine and very fast reload. In Multiplayer it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the XM22, and in Zombie mode the M60 can be found in the mystery box. It looks very similar to the MG4 despite the ammo being placed below the gun. It is only found twice in the campaign, and it's always more or less hidden. File:M60_bods.jpg|The M60. File:M60_DS.png|M60 being wield by an allied soldier. Video Video:M60 Light Machine Gun - All Attachments (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)M60 Overview Trivia *When the M60 is equipped with Extended Mags, its pickup icon identifies it simply as "M60 Big Ammo." *The M60 is one of the few weapons that uses the same model both with and without Extended Mags. The other weapon is the M14. *The M60 used to have a different Create-A-Class image, as seen in the gallery above. This is also true for the Commando. *The M60 is the only usable belt fed weapon in Black Ops. *The M60 has the slowest rate of fire out of all automatic weapons in Black Ops, tied with the Full-Auto CZ75. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops'' that has a 100 round magazine in multiplayer. *It is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops that accepts the Grip attachment. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''to have damage drop off, the same being true for its modern counterpart, the M60E4, in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The M60, Enfield, Commando, G11, AUG, and Famas share an identical rear folding aperture sight. *In "Operation 40," the M60 fires area-of-effect rounds. This is to make the firing easier. *Also, in "The Defector" when the player is waiting for the boat to arrive there is a undeleted M60 that fires area-of-effect rounds. It is right by the original M60, by the car. *The mounted M60 is one of the few mounted guns in the Call of Duty series to use iron sights instead of a small white cross-hair. Other weapons with this feature are the M1919 mounted on the T-34 in Ring of Steel in World at War, and the M2 Brownings on the PBY in Black Cats, also in World at War. *The M60 has been confirmed to be the starting weapon in Dead Ops Arcade. *The M60 Big Ammo gives 200 rounds of starting ammunition as well as 200 rounds of reserve ammunition on the Wii version. *If the player puts a Red Dot Sight on the M60, its pickup texts reads "M60 Reflex Sight" instead of "M60 Red Dot Sight" due to a coding error. The reverse is also true; equipping a Reflex Sight names it as the "M60 Red Dot." *In Black Ops, while the ammo belt does show ammo moving, and being fed into the M60 while firing, it always appears to still have more ammo on the belt, even when the weapon is out of ammo and needs to be reloaded. *The M60 in the end of S.O.G. has a higher rate of fire than a normal M60 (625 RPM instedad of 535). *The M60 can be obtained in Ascension using the give all command. *The DShK and the MG42 in Project Nova both share the same firing sound as the M60. *The M60 uses the same reloading animations as the M60E4 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *If one looks carefully, they can see that the ammunition box is actually made of a cardboard box wrapped in green cloth.